Where the Spark Lies Between Us
by Tigressa101
Summary: Phantasmos skates with La Luna under the endless sky on a frozen lake.


The water on the lake was calm, chilly but peaceful. Just how Phantasmos liked it.

Rubbing his servos together, his tribal blue stripes ignited from his pedes upward until his designs were completely lit in a stunning electric light blue signifying his powers were active. His slit pupils disappeared as his eyes blazed the same color. He placed one foot upon the water but instead of sinking beneath its surface, it froze the spot his pede touched. He then began to walk toward the middle of the small lake, each step frozen and the ice spreading slowly.

When he reached a good enough spot, he immediately got on one knee and shot his arms up. His servos clashed with bluish white sparks flying from impact before he crashed them down upon the icy surface. A rumble sounded as the ice beneath his servos spread like wildfire across the lake, freezing the entire body of water over just thick enough to support non-ice powered Transformers the size and weight of Grimlock, Slag, and Snarl combined.

Peering at his handiwork, Phantasmos smiled as his stripes faded from light blue to their normal sky blue coloring as well as his optics which regained their pupils. Giving a triumphant "hmph", he ran back to shore where his dear Luna awaited watching how Earth's Moon moved much slower than Kanjis'.

The silver blue femme gave a slight smirk and a raised brow as Phantasmos arched forward in an honorable bow. "Such formality with no one but us around? Is it really necessary?"

The black and blue dragon laughed, "To be fair, it's natural for me to show respect to all. I'm just a nice mech in general."

La Luna punched him softly on the shoulder, "And that's why I love you, my Mechanic."

He held out his servos for her to grab onto as he moved back onto the ice, a fearless Luna following him. As they settled on the frozen surface with La Luna trying to keep herself from slipping, the mech had thought about the nickname "Mechanic". It was obvious that was one of his greatest talents but back when he was just friends with Luna, it was her signature name for him and he let her refer to him as such in any tone she wanted. It never bothered him in the slightest.

The dragon femme grasped his forearms rather tightly as she used her pede claws to control her movements so she wouldn't swing out randomly. She let out a startled chuckle when Phantasmos twirled her around twice before catching her in his arms as she started to lean downwards.

"Damn, I'm honestly jealous of you right now! I so wish I had ice abilities! Make this a lot easier, that's for sure," La Luna scoffed playfully.

Phantasmos couldn't blame her for wanting such abilities at the moment. With ice based mechs and femmes like him, they naturally knew how to balance themselves with little effort. It was as basic as a sparkling knowing who their creators are at birth. He couldn't expect any other power base to automatically know how to keep steady on the ice just as La Luna couldn't expect anyone to know how to harvest a moon's gravitational force as use it as a boost of strength. Well with the latter example, that was much harder to learn than ice skating.

The black and blue youngling kept hold of her as she began to slip a bit, "Steady, you're doing a lot better than most I've ever seen."

Luna shot him a look before giving a smirking sarcastic expression, "Wow, I'm so good at this. I should get a trophy."

"I know right?" Phantasmos shot back, earning him a mischievous bite on his cheek not great enough to draw blood but enough to get his attention. Sometimes that was considered the equivalent of a kiss depending on the giver's intent.

Luna stopped briefly to peer back up at the Moon streaking slowly across the night sky. "Do you ever think your father wanted more than to just create this planet for new life? Do you ever wonder if he was trying to make a new Kanjis?"

Phantasmos frowned a bit, "Not really. He just wanted to see what he could accomplish as he's only done something like this five times in his life span of 1.2 billion years. Once this world took off, he really saw no reason to tamper with it more. Kanjis started out the same way, some believe. All it needed was some nurturing and it could begin to conceive life. The Sauropods were really if anything test life forms."

"Is it also a coincidence this place harbors the same elements found on Kanjis?"

"I can't say truly but I like this planet nonetheless even if it has its parallels and differences with our home. You can never recreate the same thing twice," the dragon mech replied.

Placing a kiss on his lips, she smiled, "Then thankfully I'm here on Earth with you to wonder."

The black and blue mech held out his servo again, "Care to continue with me?"

"Always."

Eventually, La Luna began to get a hang of the movements and learned how to counter her problem with her balance. She even got it enough to begin skating on her own, doing a few tricks here and there with Phantasmos lingering beside her making sure she didn't fall. She circled back into his arms, swinging them both before he lifted her off the icy surface and held her in the air as he used his tail tip to propel him forward.

She looked like an angel above him and he could only stare in awe. Finally he let her down, curling her back into his awaiting hold. In response and to his surprise, she placed her helm under his chin. Both of them lazily slid across the lake holding each other before Luna broke off from him into a camel spin, her own tail moving gracefully behind her.

She spun a few times more but then glided backwards to circle around her boyfriend. Phantasmos grinned in amusement, "Oh-ho-ho, we're showing off now?"

"I bet you couldn't do any better," she egged on giving him a look that just read "bring it".

"You challenge the Master of the Ice? Alright then! Prepare to be amazed!"

She regretted her words when he flew by her, performing trick after trick endlessly and flawlessly. Spins and jumps were used as he made certain gestures that made pillars of ice form and take the shape of animals and other items. He was showing off and Luna could only sigh and shake her head as he spawned a dragon shape that looked very similar to her own beast form.

"Alright, alright, Mechanic! You win. I ate those words after the first few tricks, trust me!" She smirked as she slowly clapped at his bravado.

He skated towards her now but within twenty feet, he created a loop out of ice and impeccably glided around it. To his shock though, his footing accidentally twisted and he fell on his aft, sliding right towards La Luna prior to knocking her down by accident. Thankfully, she landed on top of him so no harm done.

Luna gave a sweet laugh as they stopped sliding, "Man, I thought you said ice powered like yourself always had balance?"

Phantasmos' ears went down bashfully, "Uh, well most of the time. There are a few hiccups here and there. You're okay though, right?"

"Of course. I really don't think a fall like that is going to deter me after fighting professionally in the Metal Head War."

"Hey, I got to make sure. I don't want anything bad to happen to you and it ends up being because of me," he sighed as he pressed his forehead against hers.

She chuckled again, "I doubt that you'll be the one to hurt me. In the end, I'm probably going to end up hurting myself with my daredevil antics."

The black and blue mech smirked sweetly at his beloved before lying back on the cold surface. Well technically cold for most but his type had resistance to such temperatures to a degree. Luna not as much which was why he had her straddle his waist so he could hold her close to keep her warm, not that she showed signs of shivering but she seemed to like the warmth regardless. His tail curled around hers as he gazed at the Moon now standing above them.

Kissing the top of her helm, he purred, "I love you, Luna."

He could feel her grinning like a cat against his chest as she replied softly, "I love you more, Mechanic."

"I love you most."

* * *

 **AN: I decided to finally highlight La Luna and Phantasmos' relationship since it was only implied in fics but never really built upon. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
